Chains of Love and Regret
by SilverMeaning of Life and Love
Summary: My life use to be so normal but then I met him. But that was never me, I didn't want normal and due to that fantasy to have something as zealous as being in love with a…. I can't even say it, had cost me so much. I threw it all away, I was so stupid, naive, and in love.But I ask myself was it worth it? Was it worth everything I had to lose? Was he worth it?
1. New Beginning

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic for Twilight so bear with me. This story doesn't have any characters from Twilight until the very end. This is my version a a twilight novel. I hope you guys enjoy and please review, to either express your opinion or give me constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters only the plot.**

* * *

**Souls have always been sacred, but what happens if someone has intertwined their soul to yours?**

**Will you fight their fights? Or will you watch them pass by?**

**Will your love be enough to save them? Or will your love be their damnation? **

* * *

**~N*O~U*V~E*A~U *D~E*P~A*R~T********  
**

My life use to be so normal but then I met him. But that was never me, I didn't want normal and due to that fantasy to have something as zealous as being in love with a…. I can't even say it, had cost me so much. I threw it all away, I was so stupid, naive and in love. But I ask myself was it worth it? Was it worth everything I had to lose? Was he worth it? All these questions popped into my head as those with red eyes came closer to me as their cold smiles brought chills down my spine. They smiled like a predator closing in on its prey. I didn't cry I just stayed still and waited it to be over. But one thing I did want to know was what will I become?

**Ch.1 New Beginning**

**~1~**

I stared at the window outside my bedroom and watched as the snowflakes kept dancing outside. In this small town in Maryland I looked longingly hoping for adventure, hoping to benefit out of this little town. I walked out of my room and descended the stairs.

I walked out the door and bid my mom goodbye; I strolled outside and welcomed the winter air.

I brushed the snow off my windshield when I noticed a silver feather. I held the feather between my index finger and my thumb, I stared thoughtfully as it shone against the sun; as quickly as it was within my grasp it flew. A new beginning has come upon us. _I wonder what is in store._

Jamie Rosewood shook her head with a smile playing on her lips. She climbed into her beautiful Hyundai Genesis, which was a generous gift from her parents for her 16th birthday. The black coat flawless and shining as it always does when a touch of sunlight kissed it.

She drove to school as she always does. It's her second year in Ocean City High School.

She would roll down the windows to feel the nice winter breeze. She glanced at the windows and admired her features; her emerald eyes greeted her, their brightness never dimmed and brown specks welcomed the green irises. Her auburn wavy locks cascaded down her back as it was accustomed to. She couldn't believe that she could look so childlike and quickly she shook her head and kept her eyes on the road.

She headed to school in her beautiful car; she always admired the silky black coat. She parked in the students' parking lot; lucky for her she got the last parking spot. She looked around her school it was enormous, there was 8 buildings looming over her.

The first was the office, the second was the library, third cafeteria, fourth English building, fifth gym, sixth medical/ science building, seventh math building and eighth historical building. She strolled through the halls seeing banners for homecoming, yearbook signing, so many things that she would _never_ do.

She turned the corner and spotted short cropped black red hair popping out behind a tree. She walked slowly and as soon as she saw Iris full figure, she pulled it and hid behind the tree.

"Ow! Who's there?!"

Jamie snickered; she waited for Iris to turn around and then jumped out and pounced on her like a cat. They fell to the ground and began to guffaw.

"I had a feeling it was you," she stated as she wiped her black skirt from any dirt.

"You should have seen your face," Jamie chuckled.

Iris is one of Jamie's best friends since diapers. Iris was wearing a cherry business shirt with a belt hanging loosely against her side and wearing Converse to finish it off. They headed to the Cafeteria and found Skyler lounging around in a booth with a book stuck to her face.

...

"Hey!"

No response from Skyler

"Hello!"

Still no response

"The girl dies at the end!"

"Did she really?! Don't tell me that! She was so young," Skyler continued to grow hysterical. Her hazel orbs grew wide.

" No, I haven't even read that book, I just said that so you would greet us."

"You lied to me," she glared.

Jamie continued to stare at her boringly. "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Jamie your best friend and this is Iris, your other best friend," as she pointed at Iris.

"That's not funny," she muttered.

"It is to me," She stated with a smile.

_Ring!_

She turned and wished her friends adieu. She hardly saw them all summer, she wanted to know what they did over their Labor Day weekend, but she will have to find out later. They went to their home room.

Jamie entered her homeroom # 2210 and took her seat by the window that faced the soccer field. Then, she started reading her book.

"Everyone, give a warm welcome to our new student Shane Darkling," Mrs. Ray chirped.

Everyone suddenly gasped. I looked up from my book and I could feel my eyes go wide.

He walked in, and the first thing we saw was his broad shoulders as they were wrapped in his leather jacket; His tan skin shining and literally warming the hearts of the girls.

His black hair standing up at each angle and his jade eyes shining so bright like a child when they see a new toy. But what really made me think he was an angel was his smile. His smile that manage to make me gasp as well.

One word to describe him was_ gorgeous_. My eyes followed him as he came to the front of the room.

"Hey guys my name is Shane Darkling. It's really nice to meet you and I hope you guys will teach me the ropes in this school". He stared at every girl in that class and when he stared at me he froze. His face went pale and he stopped smiling. He looked liked he couldn't breathe. But then he composed himself and he smiled at me.

I didn't return the smile, I just glared at him. I didn't know why it's just that something about him wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at every aspect of his being and there wasn't anything inhumanly about him so I disregarded that thought. Until he barred his teeth at me, when everyone else wasn't looking at him. I just smiled a sinister smile at him and mouth "let the games begin".

If he thinks he can scare me that easily then he is sadly mistaken. My eyes looked over his figure, his body I will admit was _good enough to _eat, but there was something different about him. He walked like a predator ready to fight.

Then our eyes met and I literally lost my breath, _literally_. He's dark emerald eyes engulfed my mind. I couldn't think straight, it's as if I was under a spell. My vision was fuzzy and all that I could see were his eyes, his eyes that held amusement, as if he won. Just as quickly as the fog came, it quickly vanished the very next second.

Shane looked at the mysterious lady and felt the electricity float between them. Her eyes were so warm and intense; he could see the emerald illuminating her face and black dots in her irises enlightening her eyes.

His eyes quickly assessed her; her wonderful locks framing her delicate light tan face and her strong cheek bones made her look too irresistible. Her figure was as captivating as her features, her hips landed in all the right places.

He watched her closely, her blue tank top bringing out her eyes and her jeans holding her curves in place. Her body was_ too tempting, too tempting for him_. His eyes landed on her light pink lily lips, the way they were in a loose smile. The smirk that dressed her lips was too much for him to handle. He knew what would come of this, he needed a way out.

Her eyes were amused and he couldn't help the amusement that filled his own. He mouthed "I'll win, I always do."

* * *

**This is SilverMeaning of Life and Love, so what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Hopefully you guys will provide me with your input as well as your ideas. **


	2. Here he comes

**Hey guys! I'm just going to say that I'm a bit disappointed in the no feed back that I haven't received from you. But oh well, I'm just glad to be able to tell my story. Hope you guys like this chapter and give me your input! Have a great day!**

I think it's obvious that I don't own the Twilight characters just the plot.

* * *

**Everyone loves to play fun and games,**

**but what happens when the games stop?**

* * *

**~L*C~I*,~I*L ~S*'~A*G~I*T**

**CH. 2 Here he comes**

**~2~**

"Shane please take your seat next to Priscilla", Ms. Ray instructed.

The way he walked was so unusual, he seemed like he was floating. He strolled by my table and gave me the coldest stare I have ever experienced (trust me I have seen many cold stares, glares, etc.).

I have never backed down and so my eyes just remained on his; waiting on who would give up first. It was so strange staring into his emerald eyes, I felt like I've seen those eyes somewhere but, I can't put my finger on it.

In that second, his eyes were warm, but quickly it was shielded. I had looked away.

My heart was beating so fast, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. I shook my head and made sure my head was clear. As soon as he took his seat I ignored him and just continued reading.

"Where are you from? How's it like over there? Do you have a girlfriend?" These questions kept being thrown at the new kid.

It was so annoying I wanted to read but ever since the new kid came the only thing that I could concentrate on, were the questions everyone asked him.

He was hesitant to answer, it seemed like he was shy but something told me that he just had something to hide.

A secret that he didn't want to share, but I knew I was going to find it out one way or another.

"Can everybody just shut the hell up! Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?" I yelled as I slammed my book on the desk.

Everyone turned towards me, for the first time he looked at me and he didn't glare but he thanked me with his eyes as if I just saved him from a shark attack. I would consider them vultures, all trying to pick at him.

"What do you know Rosewood, you never even been popular?" Cindy retorted. Ah Cindy we have been mortal enemies since kindergarten because I was more liked than her and she hasn't let that grudge go.

"I don't need to be popular to know when someone is overwhelmed by the attention but of course knowing you; you probably want to take as much spotlight as you can because everyone knows your old news."

"Excuse me but-"she said.

"Ms. Ray since it's so loud in this classroom; can I please go to the library?" I cut Cindy off.

"Of course go right ahead I know how hard it is to concentrate with some people talking so loud, let me write you a pass" Ms. Ray stated.

"What? Are you serious? You're let-"Cindy began.

"Here you go" Ms. Ray smiled as she handed me the pass.

"Thanks a lot, Bye." I said as I gave a wink to Cindy.

I stayed in the library for the remainder of the period and then I headed to my 1st period.

Math always had a way of greeting me, a way to make me feel like a complete idiot. Mr. Guzman always picked on me in my Algebra 2 honors class.

I would sit in the back with Sky and of course since Sky has a very obnoxious voice, he would always pick on us. But Sky of course was able to shut him up with her math skills, so he would leave her untouched, but me, I was a different case. I was the class idiot.

" , please answer problem 32 of linear function," He commanded.

I prayed on luck to get the answer right as I made my way to the front of the class.

He gave me a sinister smile, as if hoping I would fail. I grabbed the smart board pen and hoped that its knowledge would seep into my brain.

I began to work out the problem and to my own amazement; I was able to give him the correct answer.

I gave him the pen, but of course I didn't miss the anger in his eyes and the disappointment in the frown hanging on his lips.

_Ring!_

The day began to blur all together, I can't even remember anything after 3rd period. My mind has been everywhere today. I didn't even get a chance to eat lunch because I was helping Iris with her math homework.

Now onto 6th period.

I walked in and not before I started eating a granola bar to hold me off till I get home. I threw the wrapper in the trash which was located next to the door and I turned away just in time for Darkling to enter. He looked at the trash and then to me.

"Didn't get a chance to eat, I see?"

"It's none of your business," I sneered. I didn't need the likes of him telling nor asking me what the hell I'm doing. I walked back to my seat, hoping he would get a clue.

"Someone's feisty today; I didn't even get a chance to thank you properly." He smiled as he took the seat next to my left.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it as he kept his eyes on mine. I will admit, I did not expect that. But I would make sure it didn't faze me. I pulled my hand away and just glared.

"Wasn't there another form of thanks, instead of leaving drool on my hand?" I muttered.

He grinned, "Well, the other form of my thanks I don't think you would like. It would be the same as your hand, but instead it would be on your lips. And I'm sure you wouldn't like that, now would you?"

He couldn't keep the amusement off of his features, it was just too hard not to resist.

I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment, but I knew he wasn't kidding.

"You're right; I wouldn't like that at all." I spat.

He grinned and it made me laugh, but that smile didn't reach his eyes. I continued to stare until he spoke.

"You are thinking naughty thoughts about me, aren't you? If you have any fantasies about me, all you have to do is ask and I'll gladly help you out with those _needs._" He laughed.

I turned away and tried my best to ignore him, "I understand that you're testosterone levels are going through the roof, but please don't group me with your dirty thoughts; because I know for a fact I would never want _you_ to fulfill my needs." I gave a little snort of my own.

He frowned but he didn't mind; and he inched closer to me as I moved away. I made sure he was 10 inches away from him.

Thankfully class started and I was able to ignore him, until he touched my hand. I turned and glared as I retracted my hand from his, but he didn't let me.

He continued to play with my fingers and at one point he kissed each one of my fingers. I felt my chest flutter just like a butterfly's wings.

Ms. Kaplin looked at this encounter and looked pointedly at Shane, but that didn't faze him; he just continued to keep my hand in his. She shook her head and continued her lecture on Richard the third (which we will be reading in 3 weeks.)

His touch didn't bother me as much; I got used to it and so when Ms. Kaplin finished her lesson, I expected my hand in return, but to no avail he just continued to hold my hand as one of his prisoners.

I continued to place my books in my bag and once I was done, I looked pointedly at my hand. " Can I please have my hand back?"

He smiled, "I think not"

I was getting really irritated, "That was not a question! I don't have time for your idiotic games!"

"Fine. Then tell me your name." he looked into my eyes.

I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips. "I am definitely not telling you"

"Then I guess, you are _definitely_ not getting your hand back" He winked.

"How about we play a game?" I offered

His ears perked up and he grinned, "What's the game?"

"You have a month to figure out my name, and if you don't then you have to be my slave for a whole week." He smirked.

He laughed. "Terms?"

"No outside help and the only way you can find out my name is if I tell you. "

"What if I win?" He inched closer to me.

"What would you want?" I inched closer to his face and I could feel his breath tickling my cheeks.

He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger, "I _want_ a kiss". He kissed my cheeks and then looked back to me.

"What makes you so confident that you will win?" I pulled away from his hand.

"Because you already trust me"

"I don't trust you."

"You wouldn't have let me play with your hand or kiss you on your cheeks if you didn't trust me," he smirked.

I nodded, "I guess I do trust you, but does that mean I trust you enough to tell you my name?"

"Not yet, but no worries; I'll change that soon enough." He grabbed his bag and stood in front of me.

"You think you can?" I asked.

He leaned closer and his lips brushed my ears just a bit as he said, "I know I can."

The bell rang and he left the classroom.

"We'll see" I said to myself and then I left the room.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it and R&R :D**


End file.
